


The Days After

by creekschaoscorner



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Madison Ron and Alice are briefly mentioned, Mild Blood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekschaoscorner/pseuds/creekschaoscorner
Summary: A timeline of the days after Kid completes all the missions on Tuesday.The days after kindergarten went like this:
Relationships: Penny & Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Days After

The days after kindergarten went like this:

On Wednesday, Kid laid on his bed, limbs spread out like a puppet who’s strings have been cut. He felt like one. Usually the universe would have made him get up by now, made him stand in his room till he was ready to leave and push him into another day of suffering.

But nothing happened.

His room looked different. Not different in the way from Monday to Tuesday, but... more real. It was smaller, painfully generic. But the colors were duller then he remembered. The shelf with all the monstermon cards was still there, but the place for the items had disappeared and been replaced with... an ordinary dresser.

Kid laid there in his bed for hours, staring blankly at the wall. He didn’t move, didn’t say a word. He just laid there, still not quite sure this was real.

It couldn’t be over. Could it?

On Thursday Kid went back for Penny. There was no way he could just leave her there, not after she had... she had been kind. The timeloops still felt surreal and yet all to real at the same time, his scars still burned with searing pain, but he found a way to walk all the way to the kindergarten.

He went on his hands and knees through the gate to the crawlspace under the school, the eyeball he had taken from Penny before he went home on Tuesday weighing heavily in his pocket.

The ride down to the lab felt like it took hours. When the doors finally opened, he stepped out and saw Penny exactly where she had been left, green goo and dried blood making a tapestry of reddish-brown and neon green around her body.

It took him a while to get her into the elevator. He had to do her body and her head separately. She was heavy, even though she was small. He felt terrible dragging her by the arm. By the time he reached the elevator her dress was even more of a mess then before, covered in goo and wrinkled, the skirt tugged up to show the petticoats underneath.

The head was easier to carry, but because he could hold it in his arms he was much more aware of the smell, rust and chemicals mixing together in a way that made him want to gag. He swallowed down the bile in his throat and set her head next to her body, pressing the button to go up.

On Friday, things went crazy. The three kids they had saved on Tuesday, Lily, Billy, and him were all taken in by government agents for questioning.

They wanted to take the three kids and Billy in for experiments, spouting some bullshit about “science”. They questioned Kid about Penny’s whereabouts while Lily yelled, but he didn’t give them an answer, glad for once that he didn’t exist in the eyes of the world, no birth certificate or records to speak of. 

They left after a while, and Kid turned to the furious Lily with a plan.

Eventually, they managed to work out a deal. Madison, Alice, Ron, and Billy would get to go home, in exchange for all of the kids who had been present at the first and second kindergartens never speaking about what had occurred there to anyone. They’d be in the same class till they graduated from highschool, and the ones who had been experimented on would have to keep daily logs of their symptoms and not join any extracurricular sports or activities.

They let the others go, but they kept Kid there, interrogating him about Penny. He didn’t exist on any records, they couldn’t find his parents or where he lived, he might as well have come into existence on the first day of the kindergarten incident.

He did get to go home eventually, walking into his house feeling like he was in a dream. That night he slept on the couch, curled up on one side with Penny’s head placed next to him and an apple in his hand.

And time moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> I should post more of my kg related stories on here ahdkshdldjdk. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
